


Le Festin ( part 2 of it's a daft life)

by orphan_account



Series: It's a Daft Life. [2]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Baguette, Boyfriends, Fluff, French, Love, M/M, Morning, Paris - Freeform, Thomas Bangalter - Freeform, french cliché, french romance, french song, next chapters will come soon I promise, oh yeah i like that chapter a lot :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>French romance before more passionate things that will come soon. I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Festin ( part 2 of it's a daft life)

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of romance. Inspired by those verry good fench songs :
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gUVf1CKhbs  
> (Quelqu'un m'a dit - Carla Bruni) ------ bed part  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCNmEeTNEn0  
> (Dans les yeux de Marie- AndreaLindsay)----- in the market  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_hdmt4vpBo  
> (Camille-Le festin-Ratatouille) ------- back to the market  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJrB7XDO_Rs  
> (Zaz-Port Côton) -------- balcony part

Thomas opened his eyes and a smile lit up his long face radiant. He felt a lump of flesh against him. The sweet sensation of an heart beating against himself. Protection .He looked at the arms of Guy-Manuel that was tied around him like two pieces of rescue linking him to something beyond love , beyond dreams and beyond life. Body heat of Guy-Manuel comforted him in a way he thought that couldn't be possible. Yet heve if He was so fragile. So sensitive. But Thomas needed him. He gave a sigh and buried his head in the hair of Guy-Manuel by squeezing him a bit closer. The sun came through the window. Guy-Manuel gave a little grunt and nestled her head on the chest of Thomas. Thomas softens. He looked at his love. His treasure. It was incomparable. Irreplaceable. The warmth of the love of Guy-Manuel, tenderness of the contact; this whole being radiated Thomas wanted only thing now was to protect Guy-Manuel. He looked at his love sleep. He wanted to stay in his arms without waking him and see two sapphire blue wells open when he will finally wake up. Thomas no longer counted the minutes he spent watching Hair Guy-Manuel hide his face like a rose petal hides the heart of the flower. Oh what a beauty. What a wonderful beauty. Thomas had chills , thinking that he almost disappeared from his life yesterday. They were lying on a mattress on the floor, in an almost empty room. Some empty bottles of beer littered the ground. A reader with some vinyl LPs. Pink Floyd posters, Star Wars and Doors.C 'was all. Thomas sighed. And that Guy-Manuel had concealed a whole section of his life without discomfort. Thomas felt bad. He continued to hold Guy-Manuel in his arms , wanting to forget the whole world around them . Suddenly Guy-Manuel moved his fists like a baby , so cute ! He Growled. Thomas hold his breath. He was waking up. A languid and warm smile appeared on the lips of Thomas. He slowly stretched, with the grace and elegance of a feline. Then he blinked twice before opening on Thomas who had the face leaning against his palm, watching with fascination. They looked with great intensity. Guy-Manuel could smell a mixture of colognes and mint tickle the nostrils , the scent of Thomas , he smiled , knowing it was him. Thomas moved a strand of his hair and pressed his luscious lips on his forehead.

"Good morning my love! "He said softly, taking the figure of Guy-Manuel in his hands.

"How are you feeling this morning? "

"Ah ..." Guy-Manuel whispered a little sleepy. "I have to go to work ... ''

He saw Guy-Manuel stagger to his clothes that were up against the wall.  Guy-Manuel rose, Thomas did the same. He saw Guy-Manuel stagger to his clothes that were up against the wall. But Guy-Manuel seemed so pale. If sickly. He staggered. And Thomas rushed just in time to catch her in his arms:

"Woh!" Thomas said softly who clearly saw that his Guy-Manuel was not able to work. "You stay in bed. I take care of you. Tell me, when was your last meal. "

Thomas watched these limpid blue eyes , gorgeous and sexy as hell and that might have liquid of the sky cast in these two gems: "Um. 2 days, I think. Or maybe 3 days. I"

Thomas watched Guy-Manuel. Guy-Manuel was almost having anemia, what to do? Thomas went to the window. He looked at the rue de Lévis, which was located not far from the High School where Guy-Manuel and him were studying . The building was located at the corner of the boulevard. You could see the terrace cafe in front of the building . The shops opened their doors. All paris was waking up It was 7am. Thomas smiled at the sun. He turned to face Guy-Manuel , lying in the bed , looking at Thomas with bedroom eyes. Then his gaze met the bycicle that was lying agaisnt the floor , with a basket in front . Thomas grin , a beautiful idea forming in its head. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard. Thomas made volte-face. And he saw Guy-Manuel hand on his belly:

''Oh , sorry. Well . eh . It does not matter, I usually ignore hunger and it disappears. . "

"Okay, that's enough, I do not wanna let you languish like that. Wait for me, I'll go shopping. Can I borrow your bike? In addition, it has a basket, so it will help me to carry I the bags. "

"But where are you going shopping? For me? But, Thomas, I do not want you to ruin ... "

"But where are you going shopping? "Thomas whispered kissing Guy-Manuel.

"The trip will take me 9 minutes by bike; I will go to  the marché des Batignolles. It is near here."

"Oh! "Muttered Guy-Manuel" But I ... Ah, fuck it. Okay. But I'll pay you back ... " Thomas smiled and took the bike Guy-Manuel. He also took care to bar cabinets where knives rested. He took the key he found Guy-Manuel course under the mat and took the opportunity to steer the balcony ... He also took care to locked  the knifes into some safe place . But for the rope no fucking way he would let this terrible creation in the appart.  This rope should be thrown into the Seine, forever. Before leaving, he came to take a last look at Guy-Manuel; he had fallen asleep and dozing on the matress , like a baby. Thomas had secured the apartment to be sure and certain that Guy-Manuel would not harm himself. He grin at him , and closed the door softly. He took his leather jacket , and took the bycicle of Guy-Manel down the stair. It will be faster. He left the apartment, taking the bike Guy-Manuel. He took a deep breath of fresh air watching an old man feeding pigeons at a park nearby.

People were walking hastily , going to take the metro , or the bus going to work. A guy was yelling in the middle of the street , trying to sell the last edition of the Paris match. He took the opportunity to buy bread at a baker that was a couple of meter away . It was a baguette . A loaf of bread he slipped into his backpack. Then he returned to the Lévis street, mounted his bike and down the street Levie. Then he took the road to Villiers Street. Large trees were making shadowa on the street where shops lined side by side . Thomas ride between cars and pedestrians. He rolled his way down the long street the wind whipping his curly hair, he pedaled with speed, he did not wanted to leave Guy-Manuel alone for too long. He rolled long street the wind whipped her curly hair, bike rides in Paris are so much better when done in the morning, especially there is less traffic on the streets in Paris which is something to consider in his travels. Thomas admired the buildings as he was passing back , grey stones , frenchy colors for the roofs , from the victorian to the french revolution buildings black and white beautiful window , tours made of field stone , in a pretty style that was old fashion; in the same street we could see the architecture dating from the monarchical era of Louis 14 until the 19th century through the modern era of the early 1900 century. It was fascinating to see its facades each told the story of their time. But Thomas was not a tourist visit. Also, he was careful not to miss a single street of his journey to the Batignolles market. Arrived at a crossroads Thomas stopped his bike and walked in the light branching on the boulevard which gave its name to the market. Now rolling on the boulevard Batignolle his mind kept returning to Guy-Manuel who had no money to buy food. What misery. Poor Guy-Manuel. Thomas sighed and pedaled faster. He felt his lungs filled with oxygen. It was energizing to do some morning exercises; and for Guy-Manuel, he was ready for anything. Thomas ran along the sidewalk along the Boulevard des Batignolles, sometimes watching a sparrow or two fluttering with him. He pedaled a good 13 meters and then turned left onto Mont Dore street .

 He rolled on the bike path a hundred meters before arriving at destination Thomas got off his bike with a smile, enjoying the morning and banal everyday Parisians; market Batignolles. It was a public market since 1838 was very popular with Parisians. Crates of fresh and organic products arriving every day and filled the stands with ripe and delicious fruits, tender and tasty meat and other products. All in the district of Saint Lazarus. Thomas walked beside his bike, buying his products he put in the basket of red bike Guy-Manuel. His parents came there often buy fruit, cheese, jams and vegetables; it was a local and organic market. There were several stalls: butcher, fruit and vegetables, cheese, fish, flowers, poultry products from the mediterranean to Africa and even (that Guy-Manuel would doubtless because his family is Portuguese) a Portuguese rotisserie. Thomas looked at the different vendors trying to sell their products shouting things like: "It is my fresh fish. He's fresh. "

" Sausage here , ze best of the best , c'est moi qu'il vous'ldit , the best of  Paris. "Come taste the brie, it is fresh, good and cheap, cheap! " Thomas bought some fruits and vegetables, peppers, lettue, cucumbers, avocados, tomatoes, carrots, zucchini and spinach. As well as cheese wheat, goat's milk, a jar of raspberry jam, some meats, organic chicken, a box of raspberries and blackberries freshly picked, fresh eggs, bacon for breakfast, almonds and pistachios and several pickles, which was filling the pantry of his beloved one. Satisfied, he left the market with his backpack and basket full of fresh groceries he had done for Guy-Manuel. Oh and let's not forget the surprise he had brought from the market.He put everything in the fridge and cupboards empty. Thomas began to turn in the dingy kitchen. He made an omelet for two, consisting of bacon cheese, tomato and fresh basil. He put everything on a plate. Made coffee. Pitched a makeshift table using two cardboard boxes that disposed on the ground. He put a layer composed of a sheet he found in the closet. He watched as the omelette was cooking , displaying beautiful aroma all around the appart. Thomas had bead of sweat , adding all the ingredients and preparing his morning surprise for his new boyfriend. It have to be perfect. He cut the baguette and disposed in a basket and put it in the center of the table. He put two coffees on the table. As the base of the omelette he had just cooking on the table board. That's it. When the table was ready, he encamped his hips. His attempt to romantic breakfast seemed successful. The last thing to add was .. the guest ! Thomas clapped happily his hands laughing like ''honhonhonhon'' as he was rushing to the bedroom again. Guy-Manuel was awaken the most beautiful way eve, he heard someone , a god maybe , whispering sweet words and lovely things into his ear, covering him light kisses. Guy-Manuel opened his eyes. It was Thomas and he was back in the market possible.

"Thomas ..." he murmured. "It's the afternoon?"

"No. "Thomas whispered affectionately pinching the cheek of his boyfriend

" We are in the morning. Come and have your breakfast with me, I beg you . "

"Breakfast? "Asked Guy-Manuel, taking the arm offered him Thomas. ***

"Do not open your eyes! "repeated softly Thomas by bringing his lovely boy to the kitchen and the dining room of the tiny apartment. Thomas walked behind GuY-Manual hiding his eyes with his large handss :

"Hmmm it smells so good Thomas, but what did you cooked for me , you fool? "Guy-Manuel asked in an amused tone.

"You'll see! "Thomas said to him, with enthousiasm, positioning him face the" dining table " Thomas put his hands on the hipd of Guy-Manuel and says: "Open your eyes"

Guy-Manuel opened them: ''Tada'' said Thomas , blushing a bit . Was it too cheesy ? As he was waiting for an insult or a laugh from Guy-Manuel who wasn't really happy with romance and blablah... Guy-Manuel begin to grin , joining his hands in an almost femine way . It was so sweet and adorable Thomas almost said ''awww'' to it .

"Oh, Thomas! "He said, one hand on his heart, tears in his eyes.

Guy-Manuel looked at the makeshift table with a bouquet of flowers, white roses, on a tablecloth with a cloth he had (an old sheet lace) arranged on the table where the two plates resting on it . Guy-Manuel had chills . No one ever did this before. He turned , mumbling sweet words in french to Thomas that was blushing also , a hand on his hair , and jumped into the arms of his boyfriend and hugged him, kissing him longly. Thomas was happy and relieved that Guy-Manuel liked it actually. He was stading there like a dumbass , half open mouth , his avocado green shirt and his jeans a bit too long . But for Guy-Manuel this was real beauty.

''This is too much, I do not deserve this. "He murmured, breaking the kiss and smelling the beautiful white roses on the table

" You're perfect Thomas. It's so romantic. You have to really work for me. This is too much, I do not deserve this. "

Thomas sighed relieved. Guy-Manuel hugged and Thomas was now really lost in this embrace, carried away by passion.

"Guy-Manuel, I w-want to be m-more than your best friend. I wanna be your lover for eternity. I was so afraid of losing you Guy-Manuel. I would not be the same if you were not there. I would exist no more. And , and , je j'ai fait , I made this t-table, forgive me if it's cheesy ( I-I know you don't like c-cheesy thing), I should have you dated before. But I make it up. And I know it's not as romantic but I .. "

"Non mon amour  ..." ( no my love ) Guy-Manuel whispered, wiping a tear from his eye, interrupting him, putting his hand over his mouth "It's perfect. And I want it for so long. I want you to me whole. Stay with me. "

Thomas broke into a light laugh, he kissed the hand of Guy-Manuel blushing feet and head. Hand in hand, they sat at the table and ate lunch conversation in French with joy and gladness Thomas took a bite of omelette , sipping his coffee . Guy-Manuel ate with appetite.

"But it's delicious," he said, taking a bite of bread. '' I love it , Thomas , you're such a good cuisto ! ''

"Thank you. My friends do not believe me when I say that I know well cook. "

"French Cliché then? " "Only to seduce my best friend, it seems. Does it worked anyway? .. "

"Yes," murmured Guy-Manuel, looking at him with whole new shiny bright eyes. Thomas laughed and looked at Guy-Manuel lovingly. They rose together and kissed again, above the table. They returned to their seats, both red. They finished lunch in silence. :

"Thank you Thomas, it was delicious. "Muttered Guy-Manuel nodding, some of his hair hiding his sweet face.

"It's nothing. '' he replied , tilting his head and staring right at him , making him blush again. Then the two French went to the balcony to finish their coffee. Guy-Manuel sat against Thomas, her head on his chest and Thomas surrounded his arms. They looked so entwined in Paris talking about what had happened yesterday Guy-Manuel told him everything. Thomas listened intently, his chin resting on the neck of Guy-Manuel. Guy-Manuel had lit a cigarette. He smoked quietly. He told everything to Thomas. Heavy heart. His suffering. His love. And shit. Thomas listened to the whole:

"Et .. since how long you cut yourself?"

"For two weeks. "Muttered Guy-Manuel.

"And you tell me that the guys on the soccer team at Carnot are intimidating you , en plus? " Guy-Manuel did not reply. Thomas got up and stood on the balcony. Guy-Manuel did the same , his presence almost like a ghost : "I should have heard yourcry. I should've tell you instead. "growled Thomas , his hands on his face. Guy-Manuel shrugged, taking a puff of his cigarette "I'm broken. Disillusioned. I do not want to talk to my family. Paul knows. I talk to him a little. Everything is as before. I change forever. " Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel. Silence sometimes interrupted their speech. As if Guy-Manuel faded. Their breaths Tranquiles young. Birds flying in the Parisian sky. Horns rose from the street. The morning seemed happy. Guy-Manuel undecided watched his soul black. "I'll help you Guy-Manuel. We will find a solution, I promise you, "he said, taking hia hand. Guy-Manuel trembled a little Guy-Manuel closed his eyes and began to cry. Then he swallowed his tears, he turned to Thomas because there was nothing to say. Thomas took him in his arms and they were long and L "I miss you mix with clubs ... Really, Guy-Manuel. "

"I know ... I'd give up. The job, high school. For only live music. But I'm scared. " "But if we did together. If I helped you, you're my best friend and my boyfriend, now I guess. Time. " Guy-Manuel sighed. Thomas put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll help you to make it. I want to be there. I want to help with this apartment, okay. You can not live ainsi.Et I accept you as you are. I want to help you out the darkness of your head. You're not alone. I do not want you to live well. "

Guy-Manuel yielded. He needed Thomas. He hugged the man , putting his hands on the pocket on his back . Thomas sighed sadly , holding the man.  No need to hide now. He was like a kid, still free to dream, but could not claim to be good about himself. But with Thomas the sun seemed a little more beautiful. While his skin hurt, this man was his pain killer.But for a moment forgot that Guy-Manuel suffered. Only Thomas was important.

"We will begin by OURSELF ( he took his hands ) assuming as gay couple. I do not care about sexual orientation. Love for me is not feminine or masculine. It is universal. And I could destroy everything that would hurt you. I beg you to let me in your life. Let me love you. I know I am capable. I'm not a magician. But I am good and kind. I love you as I love music, for life. If I had known all your sufferings, I would drowned them  in the Seine, all your tears, to see you smile again. ( he wiped his tears carefully , looking at these icy eyes he loved so mich )  I want so much to make you understand.  A blue sky and a bright sun, why not for us?Why not be happy like this morning ( Thomas was embracing the balcony and the beautiful morning with a large hand gesture )  Why not just have other mornings like that. Since you need to hide away and since I need you , we got no other options. My place is safe , you know you can always come but if you want to stay there , please don't stay alone. Or at least , I'll try to help you , but you need to let me love you in order after to love yourself . ( guy-manuel gasped , afraid of what will come after all )  I know this is a long ques ( Thomas was rubbing his back softly )  but to stop the machine that hurts your heart and that  prevents you from seeing happiness, I want to help you, comfort you. You are not alone , Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo "

Guy-Manuel sank into the arms of Thomas. Accepting the help of Thomas. It was a hard days. And Guy-Manuel had a broken heart and mind that did need many healings from the man he just loved so much. After all , they returned tired but  happy to do the dishes. Guy-Manuel needed to clear his head a little. Thomas offered to watch a movie with him, Guy-Manuel agreed, and together they left the apartment for the house of Thomas. As he was holding the hips of Thomas that was driving him with his bike to his home , he thought , and maybe it was a tiny little thought , but it was still a thought , that things could get better. As long as they were doing it together. He had packed a few things from his appart , bring a bit some foods , in his back pack but the rest of  his life , needed to be left behind. 

Thomas was driving them home when he will continue to offer peace to Guy-Manuel. He also had to think about this whole bullying things. Maybe he would talk with that with Giorgio , an old man that was his mentor  and that lived in a small house with his couple of synthe , his cat ( MissMagpie) and his dog( Zorro). But just the fact that Guy-Manuel was now in love with him , and that the fact he was back again in his life , was a dream that came through. He let himself cry a bit. SO much emotion in a short period of time. As he turned to the Villier Street , he knew there was no coming back. What ever would happen , would happen. 

Thomas saw his home appear a few minutes later. He slow down his bike. As Guy-Manuel was removing his helmet , holding his hand facing the beautiful mansion of Daniel and Theresa Bangalter , he looked at Thomas that was guiding him to the house he knew by heart and closed his eyes..

Hold on...If love is the answer you're home. 

**Author's Note:**

> ''Comment fait-tu William pour me supporter , moi ô pleine de futiles souffrances.  
> Qui ne demande rien d'autre qu'être aimée de toute ma misérable existence  
> Je ne veux plus la mer. Je veux terminer. Comment fait-tu pour autant m'aimer comme cela?  
> Et le soleil qui reviens dans mon coeur , pas une seule secondesans que je ne pense à toi...  
> Oh mon âme. Ma pauvre âme.''  
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> ... More chapters to come :) I promise :) It's getting hotter and sexier . Sun is coming .


End file.
